They Just Might Be Insane
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: The weddings rings are lying.  5927, K86, 6996, 33Pin, 1880, 4851, RL


Tsuna was Vongola Decimo; the Tenth, Vongola X, Generation 10 Vongola, Sky guardian…

But, to Gokudera, he was more than a title and a position.

Gokudera watched as his Tenth danced with _her_, their first official dance as husband and wife.

From an outsider's perspective – an outsider who had no prior ties to the Vongola – they looked like a happy, loving couple. They were smiling honestly and warmly at each other, their steps in unison as they swept across the ballroom floor. They laughed softly when nothing was being said and the distance between them was nearly nonexistent.

However, because he was Gokudera (right-hand man, storm guardian, Smokin' Bomb Hayato, Hurricane Hayato, etc…) he could see the affectionate, _sibling_ bonds between the man and woman; he could see how their giggles and chuckles were full of mirth instead of newly-wed nerves.

Kyoko was a darling girl; she would selflessly marry his Tenth and bear him a child – but they would never consummate their marriage.

His Tenth's seed would be implanted into her womb at the height of her fertility. Modern technology was mind-blowing.

Tenth would never lie in her bed and they would never kiss (at the alter, they had narrowly avoided lips, pecking each on the kiss; and, yet, it had seemed so close, the gathered masses had erupted with applause, believing it a modest meet of mouths); they would never make love and they would never express romantic love for each other.

Gokudera felt a smirk tug at his lips as Haru poked his Tenth's shoulder, standing expectantly there for a dance.

His Tenth, so perceptive, smiled and stepped to the side.

Haru and Kyoko twirled away from his Tenth. In their eyes was reflected the lust and love that had been missing between Kyoko and his Tenth.

Of course, the gathered masses didn't notice _that_ much; girls were known to dance with each other, it was simply something the female race did and no one ever passed judgment on it.

As it was, his Tenth's mom came upon the scene and stole his Tenth away, speaking excitedly.

Others would think that she was congratulating his Tenth on what a nice girl he had married. Gokudera, who was able to read lips, knew that she was happily berating him on a matter not so completely off the mark, but yet a subject that would shock the guests unrelated to the immediate Vongola family.

His Tenth smiled sheepishly, kissed his mother on the cheek, and then walked away.

He was heading straight for Gokudera. His lips were curved up lovingly and warm caramel gaze was heavy-lidded – melted.

Before his Tenth could utter the question, he offered his hand, palm-up, and huskily whispered the words that were about to fall from his Tenth's lips. "May I have this dance?"

His Tenth's expression bloomed into bliss and he placed his hand in his, letting him pull him close (and, yet, still the blind guests remained just that – blind) and lead them in a slow dance that had nothing to do with the joyful upbeat of the band.

Kyoko was such a nice girl – even though he would never admit it. She had always wanted a child and his Tenth had needed an heir to the Vongola throne. But Haru and Kyoko would not have a child born from sperm being cooled in a freezer off in a medical unit with no names attached, and his Tenth couldn't have a bastard child.

The perfect solution was simple and nothing was demanded of anyone.

Haru and Kyoko were off in their own world, forgetting the dancing lessons they had so earnestly attended as they giggled, laughed, and stumbled over each other. Haru's face was pressed to Kyoko's throat and Kyoko's chin rested atop Haru's head, their hands just clumsily – and yet tightly – attached as they swirled and dipped without the slightest grace.

His Tenth and he were at a less demanding pace, not laughing or giggling, but smiling as they as they lightly moved across the waxed floor. His Tenth stayed perfectly unified with him and, really, he wasn't surprised that his Tenth did not stumble or falter even once because he was the one who had taught him to dance so fluidly.

He leaned down, his mouth next to his Tenth's ear (and he wondered silently to himself what the speculators would believe this to be – a subtle meeting between right-hand man and boss discussing topics that would bring down the mood of the wedding?), and he whispered – "Tenth… Can I kiss you?" – because it seemed so wrong to feel so happy and content when the only thing to hold onto were hands while their lips were nearly touching.

His Tenth did not bother to look left or right, to look in front of them or back – because they both knew that the other guardians could very quickly and very willingly call a distraction for their beloved boss and their (less beloved, though matured) fellow guardian.

His Tenth leaned up on his toes and he ducked his head, their lips grazing each other's once –

"Where did these Sakura blossoms come from?"

Twice –

"AAAAH! The power went out!"

Thrice –

"It's _raining_!"

Their lips connected and refused to release as the light shimmered off and on, green lances of electricity zinging over the ballroom ceiling, paralyzing pink blossoms floating down upon the guests, and the soothing rain stealing the concerns of the onlookers.

Chrome stood with her precious Mukuro, trident in her hands instead of the pineapple-headed bastard's while said bastard looked proudly on.

The cow's horns were alight with electric green, a baby Reborn balanced in his arms as the arcobaleno stared at him and his Tenth with a partial smirk on his lips.

The baseball freak had let Kojirou out and the tiny blue bird was twirling and swirling around each vault of lightening, avoiding every Sakura, as a light shower descended upon them.

Their lips pressed closer, tongues slipping into hot, moist caverns as they fought a losing battle of dominance; because there were some things he couldn't let his Tenth defeat him at and this was one of them; after all, he had to prove that he was a strong, able lover capable of assuaging his Tenth's every need, wasn't that true?

The guests were forcibly calm, and so were focused everywhere but at them; it didn't hurt that they couldn't be seen.

He slipped his hands over his Tenth's flesh, slipping the appendages into his pants and tugging him even closer until they were pressed together from knee to breast without a single gap.

"Tenth… Can I make love to you?" He was such a considerate lover…

In the dark, only disrupted by the flashing green, he could still make out his Tenth's smile.

~ _Change of View ~_

The lightening came to an end, the Sakuras failed to fall again, and Kojirou disappeared in a flash of aqua blue.

There were four people missing from the ballroom.

Haru and Kyoko had slipped out with the darkness.

Gokudera and Tsuna had disappeared only seconds later.

Someone crudely stated that the wife and husband were getting _acquainted_, ignorant of how the immediate Vongola family smiled secretively as the guests laughed among themselves about the lusts of the youthful.

Of course, the man had also had to say it while standing only a few measly feet from Ryohei (A.K.A. Kyoko's older brother and Tsuna's brother-in-law) who found the statement _extremely_ insulting – especially since he knew that Tsuna and Kyoko would not be getting _acquainted_ at all.

Reborn and Lambo shared a moment of unique, if only because it was unified, exasperation as Yamamoto calmed the sun guardian (after said guardian had plowed through three men he loudly proclaimed to be _extreme _perverts).

Some seconds later, Yamamoto 'mysteriously' disappeared, leaving a flabbergasted Ryohei behind.

Everyone had been so focused on the pair, they had failed to notice a highly annoyed and impatient cloud guardian sweep the room and virtually kidnap the swordsman.

_Almost_ a minute later, Ryohei was running off in the opposite direction, screaming at someone to _wait_.

I-Pin, who had stopped by for a short time to congratulate the newly wedded couple, was now quickly making her way back to work. Suspiciously enough, she was running in the same direction as Ryohei.

Shoichi, standing at the refreshment table with Spanner's chin resting on his shoulder as he whined in a monotone voice that there was nothing to do, took a moment to consider that this might what makes the Vongola so strong.

_Love_. Strong, unconditional, and absolutely maddening.

And, as Spanner busied himself with nibbling his earlobe (he said it kept the boredom at bay, but Shoichi could see the shameless lust in those ice blue irises and he knew that no work would get done that night), he wondered if maybe the reason why the Vongola did not fear death was because their relationships are already suicidal.

He marked it down as a 'funny' thought (even though he didn't find it funny in the least) and tugged Spanner's hand away from its not-so-mysterious destination beneath his pants.

* * *

Author's Note: I was sampling some less mentioned pairings.

Haru + Kyoko, Gokudera + Tsuna, Mukuro + Chrome (though that's not that uncommon), Hibari + Yamamoto (I support seme Hibari, always!), Ryohei + I-Pin, Reborn + Lambo (even though I'm sure everyone already saw that coming, depending on whether or not you've read any of my other stories), and Spanner + Shoichi!

I've been having the urge for a few mix-ups~


End file.
